Amor unilateral
by Any-chan15
Summary: Una charla entre amigos, en medio de un lluvioso día, sentimientos que ya conocían salen a la luz pero no hay nada que hacer con ellos...


**¡Hola!**

 **Este es un shot que muestra mi descontento con el final IchiRuki, próximamente escribiré un fic donde cierro todos los huecos que quedaron porque más allá de las paring quedaron muchas cosas inconclusas, btw no creen que Ywach se metió en el mini-Ichi? D:**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo, el cual no los merece E.E**

 **Amor unilateral**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único**

 **.**

El sonido de la lluvia era un tanto relajante, debían admitirlo, ya no les afectaba a ninguno, ya habían dejado atrás esos malos recuerdos, los cuales pasaron de ser su tortura a una parte de sí mismos. Desde que se conocieron sus mundos habían sido distintos, si bien su lazo era fuerte sabían que su destino no era estar juntos. Diez años pasaron antes de separarse definitivamente y nunca mencionaron sus sentimientos, ¿por qué? Qué buena pregunta, que recién ahora se hacían.

―No puedo creer que mandaras a tu hijo a su clase de Kendo con esta lluvia ―le reprochó Rukia a su amigo de cabellos naranja.

―Al menos yo sé dónde está mi hijo ―le replicó el chico.

Su conversación finalizó allí, Rukia se volvió sobre sí y observó al hombre que estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, observando la lluvia caer, no podía creer lo grande que estaba, le traía nostalgia en pensar en el tiempo que había pasado.

― ¿Nunca pensaste en nosotros? ―soltó de repente la Kuchiki. Él solo la miró con curiosidad, dejó de ver la lluvia y fue hasta ella, sentándose a su lado.

―Por supuesto que sí, pero…no sé, no lo creí posible ―respondió con sinceridad.

―Yo te quería ―confesó la chica, él respondió igual.

Y es que luego de varios años ya lo sabían, ya tenían claro sus sentimientos, los podían expresar con claridad, pero no podían estar juntos, nunca podrían besarse, ni tocarse, porque ellos también querían a otras personas, aquellas que los amaban, porque se habían rendido ante el amor unilateral.

― ¿Cómo te lo pidió? ―curioseó la shinigami, Ichigo esbozó una sonrisa, y es que ella sabía que él nunca le habría pedido algo a Orihime Inoue.

―Cuando volví no pasó mucho, me confesó que siempre me había amado, me sorprendió bastante ―confesó, observando la mirada incrédula de su amiga―, ¿qué? Yo no lo sabía ―dijo molesto―. En fin, dijo que quería salir conmigo, me prometió la vida tranquila que siempre quise, al poco tiempo de estar juntos me dijo que quería casarse, como tú y Renji, entonces…solo lo hicimos, son imágenes que pasan tan rápido por mi mente que parecen mentira, es como si solo lo hubiese hecho…

―…porque es lo creí que debía hacer, porque él me amaba ―terminó Rukia, y es que su historia no era diferente. El lazo que había perdido con Renji se había roto, luego se volvió a armar, y siempre supo que él sentía algo por ella, sin embargo cuando se lo pidió, el estar juntos, ella no sintió nada más que un deber.

Se lo debían. Ambos sabían que siempre se sentirían culpables de rechazar a esa persona que siempre luchó a su lado y se preocupó por él/ella, a pesar de no amarles, sentían que se lo debían, a una vida juntos, era su turno de hacerlos felices.

―Pero amo a mi hijo/a ―dijeron al mismo tiempo, sorprendiendo al otro.

A pesar de que ese pequeño/a era la razón de no poder tener a su verdadero amor junto a él/ella, los amaban como a nada en el mundo, aunque también eran su nueva tortura…él tenía los ojos y amabilidad de Orihime, y ella tenía el cabello y personalidad de Renji. Ambos suspiraron y al estar haciendo los mismos gestos, se echaron a reír. Eran tal para cual, se complementaban, sabían que su relación nunca se daría, pero esos momentos juntos los consolaban.

―Amo a Ichika ―dijo Rukia, sonriendo ―y estoy agradecida con Renji, sin él no podría haberla tenido.

―Bien dicho ―dijo Ichigo, pensando en su esposa, la siempre dulce y amable Orihime, a veces se sentía culpable, por haber concebido a su hijo pensando en otra mujer, ¿Rukia lo habría hecho? El ruido de la puerta al abrirse los hizo salir de sus pensamientos, esa sería una charla para otro día.

― ¡Kuchiki-san, viniste! ―expresó alegremente Orihime, abrazando a su amiga, sonriendo. La de cabellos negros sonrió también y observó a Ichigo, quien ya tenía a su hijo en brazos y levantaba sus hombros, como diciéndole que su esposa nunca cambiaría―, ¿Y Abarai-kun e Ichika-chan?

―Vendrán en unas horas, ese idiota no hizo su papeleo y si se retrasa más mi hermano lo matará. Ichika solo lo está distrayendo ―dijo con tono de burla―, ¿te ayudo con la cena? ―preguntó para cambiar de tema, y la chica asintió alegremente.

Un golpe por parte de su hijo sacó a Ichigo de su letargo, el niño le reclamaba que jugara con él, y no se iba a negar, su hijo era todo para él. Aunque, lamentablemente, no era uno con la mujer que amaba y nunca lo sería.

―Creo que me gusta Ichika-chan ―confesó avergonzado Kazui, sonrojado, Ichigo echó una carcajada. Sin dudas era su hijo, y tenía los mismos gustos que él.

―Siempre pelea por ella, ¿entendiste? Pelea y quédate con quien amas, no con quien te ama ―le dio la lección más importante de su vida, aquella que habría querido alguien le diera a él.

Luego de unas horas llegaron Renji e Ichika, la cara de Rukia se iluminó al ver a su hija, quien la abrazó fugazmente y comenzó a molestar a Kazui, las mujeres fueron abrazadas por sus respectivos maridos, sin embargo una mirada cómplice intercambiaron Ichigo y Rukia, tal vez el amor no resultó para ellos, pero se asegurarían que para sus hijos así fuera. Porque no había algo más doloroso que tener un amor unilateral.

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **Está bien, no fue lo más largo que he escrito, pero es la idea que me surgió a partir del manga, y antes que alguien diga que no me gusta Hime o Renji, les diré, me gusta Hime como personaje, es bonita, inteligente, no es fuerte y es media inútil, pero al menos se esfuerza por mejorar. Y Renji, creo que nunca le presté mucha atención como para que me cayera mal o gustara xD**

 **¡Espero les haya gustado! Pronto se viene el final pensado por mí sin ships y bien Shouhen, como debía ser.**

 **Ja-ne**


End file.
